The invention pertains to an apparatus for loading supply rolls of web material onto machines adapted to withdraw the web from its supply and more particularly to machines of the material folding type.
In many types of web processing machines, it is well known that the web supply rolls must be independently loaded onto the feed cradle which forms a part of the movable carriage of such machines. Prior to the instant invention, loading of folding machines has been a manual operation which is considered to have a number of disadvantages resulting from the excess weight of the supply rolls which on the average are in the neighborhood of 10 kilos. Weight of the supply rolls presents problems due to the height which they must be raised to be placed in the cradle of the machine. Frequently excessive force is used by those assigned to loading, that is to say the rolls are raised and released very quickly. It is not uncommon for the rolls to be released so that they drop into the cradle causing damage thereto and if not aligned with said cradle when released, they have been known to fall from the machine which, of course, can easily be the cause of injury to those in the vicinity.
A general object of the invention is to provide an apparatus applicable to a folding machine for automatically loading a web supply roll into the cradle thereof.
A further object is to provide an apparatus which will slowly raise the supply roll to a predetermined position and then cause said roll to move slowly into its operating position within the machine's cradle.
An additional object is to provide such an apparatus which is of simplified construction, reliable in operation and with long life expectancy.